Ryoma the Matchmaker
by luvUnionJack202012
Summary: Horio has a problem. Ryoma's the solution. And what does Ponta have to do with any of this? A story in which Ryoma and Horio's friendship takes a toll for the worst, or is it the better?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I'm trying to write a fic in which I keep the characters in character. Although at the moment they're quite out of character. Sorry it's so short, this is just the prologue. More chapters will follow! Hope you all enjoy :)

**Summary:** Horio has a problem. Ryoma's the solution. And what does Ponta have to do with any of this? A story in which Ryoma and Horio's friendship takes a toll for the worst, or is it the better?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of the Prince of Tennis. I only own this story I wrote. :o)

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

"ECHIZEN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE **** OUT OF YOU!!! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME! I TRUSTED YOU!"

"Hn."

"DON'T 'HN' ME! I WANT ANSWERS! NOW!!!"

"…"

"ECHIZEN!!! YOU SAID YOU'D HELP ME AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?!"

"Look, I said I'd help you in exchange for a month's supply of Ponta. I don't want the Ponta anymore, so you can forget it. Now get lost."

"HOW COULD YOU STEAL HER FROM ME?! YOU KNOW I LOVE HER AND YOU STILL WENT BEHIND MY BACK! AND AFTER EVERYTHING THAT YOU MADE ME GO THROUGH YOU…"

"SHUT THE **** UP! SHE DOESN'T WANT, LET ALONE DESERVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU! GET LOST, I MEAN IT!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO GET LOST. YOU THINK SHE'D ACTUALLY GO FOR SOMEONE AS FRIGID AND HEARTLESS AS YOU?! BESIDES…"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!"

In one swift movement, Ryoma turned his body and punched his agitator with all of his strength, sending the said being backwards onto the grass. After taking a few breaths to calm himself down, Ryoma walked over to where the body fell. Staring at the boy's face closely, he managed to observe his work. Ryoma smirked. The boy sported a massive black and blue mark just below his jaw line. In the distance he could see his teachers and fellow students running towards them. Once again he smirked and began to leave. However, there was still one thing left to be done. Ryoma turned towards his opponent and said…

"You still have a ways to go, Horio."


	2. Deal or No Deal

* * *

**_1. Deal or No Deal_**

* * *

"Ow! Ms. Hayashi that hurts!"

"Stop your fidgeting and let me do my job."

"Ow!"

"This is one heck of a bruise, Horio. You must've been involved in a pretty serious fight."

"Eh. It wasn't that big of a fight, but the guy had it coming. He's just lucky that I went easy on him."

"Yeah. I need to get some pain relieving ointment to put on your bruise. I'll be back soon, so you can just rest here until I come back alright?"

"Ok, bye."

"Oh! I didn't see you there. I'm Horio Satoshi, a freshman in high school. I don't like to brag, but I currently have three years of tennis experience and I'm shoe in to make the regulars team. Anyways, you're all probably wondering how I managed to earn this bruise to my face. Well you see, it's a long story. It all began about three months ago…"

* * *

"Attention! Attention! Class, settle down! Ok, now who can tell me who wrote the novel Great Expectations? Mmm, let's see. Horio Satoshi!"

"Eh?"

"Who wrote Great Expectations?"

"Um, someone who had great expectations..?"

"Horio, you need to pay attention and study or you'll end up failing English Literature."

_RRRIIINNNGGG!!!_

"Alright class, you'll be having a test after the weekend on the stories Great Expectations and David Copperfield. Be prepared and bring your own pencil, especially you Horio!"

"Yeah, I hear ya." Most of the students had swiftly packed up their belongings and bolted out the door. English Lit was the last class of the day, so many people hurried out in order to enjoy their weekend. However, for me, weekend plans were totally out of the question. I needed desperately to ace this upcoming test, or I'd have to repeat the class next term. I was so lost in my thought that I had failed to register a hand tapping me on my shoulder.

"Um, H..Ho..rio?"

"Oh, hey Sakuno what's up?"

"Well, um, I..I was ju..just wond..ering if you'd like to um, st...st..study with m-me for the test on Monday?"

"Puh-lease! The test'll be a piece o' cake! I'll pass with flying colors 'cause I have five minutes of studying experience!" I managed to let out a small laugh. Honestly, I had no idea what in hell's name I was gonna do for that test, but I can't let my reputation die down because of some lame test.

"O-oh. I know, b..but I was wond...ering i-if you'd li..like to h-help me stu-dy?

"Oh, I'd love to help you study! We can go to my place in a few minutes. Let me just tell Captain Tezuka that I won't be able to make practice."

"O-ok. I have t-to tell T..Tomo-chan anyway." With that said she left to find her best friend.

I ran as fast as my scrawny legs could carry me, but I finally made it to the tennis courts. There I saw Katsuo and Kachiro watching the regulars play from the sidelines. I called over to them. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Horio!" They said in unison. "You're late to practice. Captain Tezuka's gonna make you run laps."

"I'm not gonna be at practice today."

"What?! Why not?" They asked. I was about to tell them that I was going to study with Sakuno, but that would just ruin my rep. Being the genius that I am, I decided to bend the truth.

"I'll tell you, but you have to keep quiet. It's totally on the DL." They both nodded, so I took that as my cue to continue. "I have a date with Sakuno today at my place."

"YOU HAVE A DATE WITH WHO???"

"I said shhhh!" But alas, it was too late. All of the rackets that were previously in the hands of Seigaku regulars were now lying on the ground. Looking up, every regular was facing me with their mouths wide open and their jaws dropped. Every regular that is minus Echizen and the captain. Before I knew it, they were swarming around me, grilling me for information.

I didn't have much time to answer, but Katsuo and Kachiro decided to 'help' me out.

"Horio said that he has a date with Sakuno at his place today after school!"

"WHAT?!" Momoshiro was the first one to put in his two cents. "Horio! How could you go on a date with Ryoma's girlfriend?! The gods of dating will surely punish you, you can count on it! It's just not holy!"

"You still have a ways to go Momo."

"Echizen! How can you not care! You're being two timed and backstabbed!"

"Fsshu. You idiot. Do you enjoy being a moron or does it come naturally?"

"What was that Viper?! You wanna go at it?"

"Fsshu. Idiot."

"That's it! Bring it snakey!"

"EH?! Horio stole Ochibi's girlfriend nya! This is horrible!!! Don't you think so Oishi?" "Oishi?"

Oishi was a little busy at the moment pacing back and forth muttering things to himself like, "This is bad, we'll have to warn Sakuno. There's gonna be some broken hearts!"

"Saa. Horio, you're becoming quite the man to be able to steal away Echizen's girlfriend."

"Ms. Wobbly Hips is not my girlfriend. Che. You still have a ways to go Fuji-sempai."

I was about to answer, but I saw Sakuno leaning against the Sakura tree waiting for me. I decided that she was my escape route. "See you sempai! I gotta run!" I charged at her with full force, but stopped just in time. I grabbed her hand and pulled her along. If we didn't move fast then we'd be bombarded with more questions." Behind us I could hear the sounds of tennis shoes coming towards us, but they immediately stopped when a firm voice yelled, "Everyone run fifty laps around the court!" They became quicker when a certain data man suggested penal tea to the slowest runner.

I was relieved when we finally reached my house. Who knew that bending the truth came with all that hassle. Behind me Sakuno was resting her hands on her knees and panting.

"Sorry Sakuno, I didn't mean to rush you, it just got a bit crazy back there."

"It's o-ok H-Horio."

As we stepped inside we were greeted by my mom. Let's just say this may be my first time in bringing a girl over, so my mom sorta suffocated her.

"Hello sweetheart! I'm Mrs. Satoshi. You're such a cute little thing too! Would you like some cookies?"

"U-uh. No thank you. We're he-here t-to st...study for sch-school."

'Alrighty then! You can sit in the living room and I'll bring snacks!"

"Thanks mom, but we don't need any snacks!"

"Ok dear, but let me bring out the camera, this is an important moment in our lives! I think, I think I'm going to cry! My little Rori is growing up! Mama's so proud!"

I think the correct phrase here is embarrassed out of my wits. I looked over to see Sakuno smiling whole heartily. That just made me go red in the face.

"I know that she can be a little embarrassing."

"I think she's sweet."

Honestly, I didn't know that Sakuno could form a sentence without stuttering, but I was glad.

"You ready to study, Horio?"

"Yup! Let's start." I soon realized that I didn't know where to start. Rubbing the back of my head, I asked, "Exactly where do we start?"

She let out a small giggle and placed in my lap Great Expectations. I let out a groan. "Not this again!" She smiled and began to explain the plot of the story. After we finished Great Expectations, we moved on to David Copperfield. She explained it so much better than our teacher did. Her voice was so calm and the words seemed to roll off her tongue. Before I knew it night had fallen. We packed up our things and just rested for a little while before she had to go home. I figured that she might be thirsty after all that talking so I suggested some drinks.

I came out of the kitchen carrying a tray with two glasses of juice. However, things just weren't meant to go right. My knee hit the coffee table and I spilled the drinks all over Sakuno. I bent down to make sure she was ok, but my foot slipped on the rug and I fell on TOP of Sakuno. Our faces were so close that I could give her a peck on the nose. I think Sakuno was in too much shock to be able to say anything. It was then that my mother decided to make her appearance.

"Rori, what would you like for.. Oh my." Wait for it...

"Horio Satoshi! What on earth do you think you're doing?! You just brought the girl home and now you're harassing her?! You mister are in big trouble. Get to your room this instant!"

"Yes ma'am." So I marched up to my room.

"Sakuno dear, I'm sorry about that. Look at you, you're sopping wet. Let me get a towel and some clothes for you."

"N-no it's ok. I-I'll jjjust go home."

"Nonsense. Besides I already got you some clothes. They're Horio's, but I think they'll fit you."

"Thank you Mrs. Satoshi."

So that was the perfect end to a very very humiliating day.

* * *

The weekend flew by, but everyday I read a little bit from those two novels. It was now the day of the test. I felt exhilarated so I marched into our classroom fully prepared.

"I, Horio Satoshi, with my two days and five minutes of studying experience are fully prepared to ace this exam!" Not everyone was enthusiastic as I was. Instead of an applause, I only got murmurs of "That guy." and "Idiot."

Alas, none of it mattered, because I was prepared.

"Alright class, take your seats. When the bell rings, you can begin your exam. For now, just take out your pencils and erasers."

That's when I realized that I forgot my pencil. Lovely. I rummaged through my bag to see if I even had the tip of the lead, but to no avail. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around only to find myself face to face with Sakuno. I blushed slightly remembering the events of last Friday.

"Here Horio. I have an extra pencil."

"O-oh t..thanks."

Instead of just grabbing the pencil and turning around, I found myself lost in her russet colored eyes. They were so enchanting and when she smiled they sparkled.

_RRRIIINNNGGG!!!_

I was thrown out of my trance by the bell. I whipped myself around and started taking the test. Surprisingly, I knew most of the answers. I even knew who wrote Great Expectations.

_RRRIIINNNGGG!!!_

The final bell rung and I was relieved. As much as I knew the answers, it was a long test. However, I wanted to find Sakuno and give her pencil back. Luck was on my side as she was the one to approach me.

"Hey Sakuno, thanks for the pencil."

"No problem. Here these are your clothes. Thank your mom for me."

"I will. Um, about what happened at my place, well you see I.."

"It was just an accident right? Accidents happen all the time so no worries."

"Uh, yeah."

"I gotta go find Tomo, but I'll see you later."

"K." She left with a sparkle in her eyes, but my stomach was forming knots. That's when it hit me! I might have feelings for Sakuno! I needed to talk to someone, but who? If I talked to Tomoka, she would scream and laugh at my face. If I talked to her grandmother... Yeah, that's completely out of the question. There was only one other person who knew her well enough. He was my only option.

I decided I'd catch him after tennis practice.

* * *

After tennis practice I searched for him. Then I figured there would only be one place I'd find him, the vending machines.

My hunch was correct. He was drinking grape Ponta while sitting on the grass.

"Echizen!" He looked my way, blinked, and then continued drinking. I ran up to him and tried again.

"Echizen."

"Hn."

"I need a favor."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But..."

"No."

"Hmm, I'll make it worth your while."

"N- How?"

Check.

"I'll buy you a month's supply of Ponta in exchange for your help."

"What's the favor?"

Checkmate.

"I want Sakuno to fall in love with me."

All I heard was a spray of Ponta and a can dropping to the ground.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Thanks so much to all of you who have read this so far! I had so much fun with this chapter and I hope that you enjoy it as much as I did. I plan to update the rest of my stories this week so keep on the lookout. :)

A special thanks to my reviewers!

**1. ****KitKatGirl7500**

**2. ****PynkPlayar**

**3. ****Frog-kun**

**4. Yuki029**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Everyone!

Here's a notice...again! I'm going to be deleting this story for the last time, but I am going to rewrite it. This time, instead of posting one chapter at a time you will get 3-5. I take forever uploading due to laziness and procrastination. However, a friend told me if I take my tame writing each chapter, then I can upload them together as a little packet.

I'm really sorry for doing this again, and many of you can stop reading it. It would be totally understandable! However, for those that wish to continue reading, I recommend that you add me onto your author alerts' list. When you see that the story you wanted to continue reading is posted up, feel free to take me off of that list if you wish.

As a little thank you for supporting me through my stupidity, if any of you would like to be featured in the story, please tell me soon. I'll take about 5-10 people depending on the story. Some of you may appear in earlier chapter, whereas some may appear later.

Again, thanks so much! And I eagerly await your opinions and criticism!

~ luvUnionJack20 :o)


End file.
